


Boyfriend Material

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Markhyuck [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight fluff, markhyuck, nomin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Donghyuck was known as the biggest player among his group of friends... until he met Mark, a complete boyfriend material in his own liking.





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time to write a Markhyuck fic that was based on f(x)'s Pink Tape album (the first one is just a chapter from Music Box: Shadow). I seriously love that album so much and if you haven't listened to it, do it now. That's the Kpop's Holy Bible anyway. :)
> 
> For those who don't know this yet... "Boyfriend Material" is the original song or demo of "No More". It was written by Ariana Grande and yep.. I mixed both of the lyrics just to make this story plot.
> 
> Have fun!

 

"Donghyuck?" Jaemin called out when he heard some rustling inside their kitchen. He took a peek and saw his best friend slash roommate, kissing another guy again (which Jaemin doesn't know who and how he met Donghyuck but it's Donghyuck so he shrugged it off.). Jaemin shook his head and decided to leave the house until his phone rang, revealing the contact number of the person he missed the most. 

"Hyung? You're back?"

"..."

"Okay.. I'll call Jeno and ask him to fetch you at the airport."

"..."

"Okay. Bye."

 

"Donghyuck! I'm going out to see someone. Okay? Just lock the door after eating that guy's face." He said and left the house with an excited smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck pushed the guy away from him after realizing that he's been kissing him for too long. He didn't know how they end up inside his shared apartment with Jaemin but he surely knew that he's alone with this guy now.

Being the talk of the town, school campus and even his group of friends, Donghyuck had written his reputation as N City's biggest player. After getting a taste of his current boyfriend's lips, he'll break him off and will find another one to victim. It's not that he's happy with it, he just wants to be loved by someone.. by everyone.

"What?" The guy who he had kissed asked in confusion. Donghyuck pushed the guy out of the apartment and locked the door after he succeeded in shooing him off. He went straight to his bathroom and decided to take a hot bath instead. He also made a mental note that he needs to brush his teeth too. That guy's saliva was still all over his mouth and he doesn't like it.

 

-

 

"I thought you're going to fetch him?" Jaemin asked when he saw his boyfriend, Lee Jeno outside the building of his apartment. Jeno shrugged his shoulders and pulled his car keys from his pocket and unlock the door. Jaemin took the passenger seat and buckled up while still complaining.

"Mark hyung is waiting out there. You know that you can't leave him alone in the airport. He might get lost." Jeno just tried his best to concentrate on the road while his boyfriend is consistently nagging him about his cousin.

"Mark hyung is already old enough to wait somewhere. And could you please stop nagging me? You sound like his boyfriend when we all know that it's me." Jeno finally snapped.

"You're just jealous after you found out last week that I had a huge crush on him before. Knock it off, Jeno. That's seven years ago." Jaemin playfully smacked his boyfriend's arm.

"That doesn't change the fact that you still liked him." Jeno pouted and Jaemin swore that if he's not driving, he might kiss him instantly on his lips.

Jaemin did in fact had a huge crush on his childhood friend back when they were still in elementary school. Who cannot drool to a boy named Mark Lee who's absolutely fully capable of anything? Additional to this is his humble and kind attitude, generous hands and a very good looking face. Jeno isn't actually that different to Mark but Mark has this charm that can make everyone fall in love with him.

When the perfect Mark Lee left the country to live in Vancouver with his parents, Jaemin's attention shifted to Jeno. He did realized that Jeno is indeed a boyfriend material too and he's just too blind from Mark's unbelievable charms.

 

 

When they reached the arrival area, Jaemin and Jeno can see the handsome tall figure with three luggages beside him. Jaemin unbuckled his belt, got out of the car and ran straight to the Canadian.

"Mark hyung! I miss you!" Jaemin greeted him with a tight hug that Mark laughed at.

"Nana... I can't breathe.."

"Sorry.." He removed his arms away from the older and snuggled to his boyfriend who just walked in to meet his cousin.

"What's up bro.."

"Good. I miss you both." Mark said and awkwardly clutches his hand on his luggage. Jeno and Jaemin helped Mark in picking up his luggage and putting it inside the trunk. Mark was really thankful to the couple for fetching him since he don't know anyone here in Seoul except for them.

 

-

 

Donghyuck was playing with his phone when the door bell rang. He quickly placed it down on his bed and walked to the door to peek who's bothering him. He sighed in relief when he just saw Jaemin and Jeno outside but with someone. He opened the door and in his surprise, that _someone_ is an eye candy.

"Oh, Hyuck. This is Mark hyung, Jeno's cousin. He'll stay in our apartment since Jeno's place is full already." Jaemin introduced the Canadian and Donghyuck's eyes can't stop adoring Mark's facial features. Jaemin knew what those eyes meant so he quickly dragged Donghyuck away from Mark to the kitchen.

"I know what you're thinking Donghyuck, I won't let you do that to my precious Mark hyung." Jaemin told him with his stern look and hands on his hips. Donghyuck smirked at his bestfriend's overprotectiveness and shook his head in disagreement. "He's very important to us and he just came here to study and not to be treated like toys." Jaemin continued.

"Why can't you let me be happy? You don't trust me? What if I'm serious this time with him?"

"I knew you, Donghyuck. You'll just break his heart after you use him. That's what you are even with Jeno before. You were never serious!" A big slap of words from Jaemin came to Donghyuck but he didn't flinch at all. Instead, he mocked his room mate more which Jaemin had enough to deal with.

"Well, I got to taste Jeno's lips before you so.."

"You're crazy Donghyuck, I don't even know why I'm still friends with you even though you hurt me multiple times now."

"You love me."

"I know and that's disgusting." Jaemin left Donghyuck alone in the kitchen and helped Mark carrying his luggage to his room. Donghyuck didn't move an inch but decided to just watch the Canadian and his slender physique on the couch. He looked at the Canadian male up and down and he can see that even the back of his body is attractive. The way he stands, it's clearly very handsome. The way Mark walk, moves and carry his luggages, it's such a major turn on for Donghyuck. He stared at Mark's exposed nape and things were going wild inside his head. _I wonder how his neck taste like? Is he ticklish? I can imagine myself clutching my hands behind that pretty neck while savoring his lips. I l-_

"Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck woke up from his day dream when Jeno snapped a finger in front of him. He turned to his right and he can see Jeno's curious face.

"I asked you if you want to eat with us later at dinner? We'll take Mark out to the city." Donghyuck's ears perked up when he heard the boy's name and who wouldn't refuse anyways? "I'll go. Just tell me what time."

"Sweet. I'll tell Jaemin."

 

-

 

Sunset finally came and the four of them were walking on the busy streets of Seoul. Mark, who's in the middle of Jaemin and Jeno took so many pictures of the city and its wonders. Donghyuck, on the other hand, never kept his eyes away from the Canadian. He's just too breathtaking and even among all the people he had dated, he never felt like this before. It feels so foreign.

Even though the Canadian didn't talk to him like what he did to Jeno and Jaemin, some glances from him leads him to feel butterflies on his stomach.

 

"I'm actually hungry now." Mark announced. Donghyuck, who was watching Mark all along, finally spoke.

"I know some restaurants around here and we can go there to eat. Foods there are so delicious." He suggested and both Jaemin and Jeno eyed him with _those look_ again. It's not like he's going to poison Mark, right? Donghyuck gulped when he saw the two's reactions but Mark literally saves him.

"Then lets go to that restaurant that you're talking about!" _Mark is just too naive._

 

 

And they did followed Donghyuck.

Now, they're currently sitting in a four seater table near the door while waiting for their orders. Jaemin and Jeno were sitting next to each other with Mark and Donghyuck in front of them.

Since it's his idea to eat here, Donghyuck offered to pay the bills that made the three order more. Donghyuck gulped more saliva than he ever could.

"Bon appetit." The four of them said before they dig on the curry that Donghyuck had ordered.

None of them dared to speak that the atmosphere just became awkward as expected.

"Why are we so quiet?" Donghyuck sensed the awkwardness, tried to break the silence. But then, he failed again when Mark spoke to answer his question.

"We only have one mouth, though." Donghyuck never felt so embarassed like this before.

 

-

 

It's already nine in the evening when Jeno took them home to their shared apartment. When they got out of the car, a boy, around their age was waiting in front of their apartment door. Donghyuck recognized the guy and he realized that it's one of his ex's. He goes back to the car, pulling Jaemin inside too. Mark and Jeno looked at each other and faced the boy.

"He's one of my ex's." Donghyuck whispered to his bestfriend's ear. Jaemin didn't get surprised at all since he's used to it. But what surprised him is why did Donghyuck pulled him inside the car when Donghyuck can just sass the boy out.

"Then go sass him out." Jaemin answered him but Donghyuck aggressively shook his head in disagreement. "I can't do that in front of Mark."

Jaemin felt so dumb when he heard the reason. "What the actual fuck, Lee Donghyuck?"

"I told you that I want to be serious with Mark but I can't let him know my past."

"He'll find out anyway, Donghyuck.. Well.. in fact, he already knew." Donghyuck felt so betrayed when Jaemin confessed and just gave him a smile.. A smile that he wanted to swipe away with his hand right now.

"Wha-.. how??"

"I already warned him about your habits so go out and face your freaking ex. Don't drag me here inside, I want to pee." Jaemin roughly opened the door of his boyfriend's car and fished his hand inside his pocket to get the door key, not caring what is happening beside him. Donghyuck followed behind to face him but his ex is nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" He asked Jeno who's about to enter inside after Mark.

"Your ex? Oh... Mark hyung shooed him away." Donghyuck felt his heart beats so fast again...

 

-

 

It's already seven in the morning when Donghyuck woke up with the sunlight hitting his face. Jaemin left the curtain open again and this made him feel irritated. Morning came again and he always hates morning out of all the time in a day. He sat up, aggressively rubbed his face with his hands and then walked out of the room so he can make breakfast for himself.

When he got out of his room, he saw Mark sitting on the dining table, eating cereals. _Does he usually goes up early like this? That's too much!_ He thought to himself and goes straight to the kitchen to make the food.

He didn't dare to talk to the elder about what happened last night so he just kept it inside his head until Mark spoke making Donghyuck startled.

"That guy last night was so drunk. He always keeps on mentioning your name since you broke up with him after dating him for just two hours." 

Donghyuck, for the second time felt embarassed. He didn't know what to do that he opened the fridge and pretend to look at the ingredients. Mark noticed the sudden flash of red on the other's face that he decided to end up the convo with him. 

"I don't know what are you doing with your boyfriends, though. I just hope that you stop being like this cause it can cause you danger." 

 

-

 

It was when the school starts again that he realized on how many boys Donghyuck had dated. Whenever he walks on the school campus, Donghyuck feels fear as his exes were looking at him with anger in their eyes. Donghyuck kept his head down low and continued walking straight to his class. 

He saw Jaemin and Jeno alreaady sitting on their respective seats. They sent Mark to his own class since the Canadian will get lost if they didn't accompany him. 

He took the seat right beside Jaemin and opened up his lecture book to read until he heard something unpleasant. 

"Is that Donghyuck slut?" 

"Yeah. I heard he dated almost half of the boys here in school campus."

"He's such a slut. Now I wonder why the boys looks at him like that." 

Jaemin and Jeno looked at Donghyuck in worry but it's too late. Donghyuck left the room and go straight to the restroom with crying eyes.

He actually heard those words before (almost everyday) from other people but he usually just sass them out. He himself doesn't understand why he feel suddenly like this.. full of shame, dirty and hatred. He slumped on the floor, covering his face with his hands when he felt someone standing in front of him. He lifted his head to see one of his ex boyfriend looking at him with lust in his eyes. 

"Donghyuck.. I miss you.." This time, Donghyuck felt fear again. He stood up from the floor and stepped back when the other tried to reach him out. "Stay away from me!" 

But the guy is obviously much stronger than him. He grabbed Donghyuck's hand and waist and kissed him aggressively causing Donghyuck to whimper in pain. "Hmmp.. Stop! Help me please!?" Donghyuck tried his best to call for help but he knew no one will come to save him as he thought that they will think that he likes this even though he doesn't. 

Even though Donghyuck dated a lot of boys before, he stayed virgin. He never even allowed his boyfriend to touch him whenever they're making out. 

This is why Donghyuck can feel his eyes tear up. He was violated as his ex keeps on touching him everywhere that is forbidden. He wanted to escape but his grip is much stronger. 

"HELP!" Donghyuck let out a loud cry for help again and this time, he felt like someone answered his prayer. His ex was forcely pulled away from him and with his blurry vision from tears, he can see Mark punching every skin on his ex's face. When he had enough, he stopped punching and let the guy ran out of the rest room. 

He looked at Donghyuck who looks so fragile and helped him stand up. "Are you okay?" Mark asked with the sweetest tone making him cry even more. 

Mark couldn't do anything but to hug the crying boy in front of him. He saw what happened and it urged him to protect the boy after this. He rubbed his hand behind him and keeps on whispering positive words just to stop the boy from crying. 

For the third time, Donghyuck felt embarassed again and he realized that he doesn't deserve an angel like him.

 

-

 

Since that incident, Mark, Jeno and Jaemin were always there for Donghyuck. They never left his side, fear of something will happen again to Donghyuck if he walks alone the campus. They also noticed the change from the latter and the three tried their best to cheer him up. Donghyuck became awfully quiet and reserve and this scares them the most. 

Everytime Donghyuck will hear insulting words about him, he'll ran straight to the restroom again with Mark or Jaemin in tow. They always keep on hushing him up but the latter just keeps on crying that he feels so unworthy for them. 

But.. it was Mark's words that keep himself from crying again. 

"Donghyuck.. never feel bad for yourself. A lot of people might judge you for your actions but they don't know anything about you. Let them criticize you but never fell down because of those words. Let their words be your motivation to prove them wrong. Well.. we didn't know each other that long but I'm always here by your side to support you." 

And that was the last tear drop he shed.

For the fourth time, Donghyuck felt embarassed to his actions but feel blessed to have Mark beside him. He's definitely an angel.

 

-

 

It was friday when he decided to go to the library after class. Both Jaemin and Jeno looked at him in surprise when Donghyuck opened a book and read the contents for the first time. When the Canadian entered, Donghyuck's eyes lit up and waved to know where he is sitting. Mark smiled when he spotted the younger and just like him, he opened his book to read. Donghyuck actually invited Mark to study with him and to know each other better. Jaemin and Jeno felt weirded out that they decided to leave the two alone in the library to have date instead.

"Donghyuck seems different." Jaemin started while they were walking to the cinema hall with popcorn in his hand. Jeno agreed with a nod and took a sit near the aisle. "It seems like Mark hyung has a huge effect on him. He didn't date anyone else after he met him."

"Maybe Donghyuck is right this time.. maybe he's really serious about his attraction to Mark hyung." Jeno's eyes lit up when he heard his boyfriend's words. "Donghyuck told you that?"

"Yeah. He told me that he's serious about Mark and I didn't believe in him at first but now.. I kinda believe him."

"Well, Mark hyung isn't like that too.. I mean he changed a lot. He always help Donghyuck and accompany him wherever he goes. Even though he's a good role model to everyone, very kind and humble, he never really stick to a person like that unless that he likes that person. Remember when one of Donghyuck's ex came in front of the house? He shoved him away and warned the boy to never show up in front of the apartment. " Jeno said and this made Jaemin's mind go plan something.

"Do you think they like each other?"

"With their actions, I do.."

 

-

 

It has been a month when both Mark and Donghyuck started to have their regular meet ups in the library. Even though they're apartment mates, it's much better to meet in the library to have some alone time without bothering Jaemin in his sleep. In those days that he meets Mark, Donghyuck's feelings develops day by day. Whenever the older bats his eyelashes, looks at him in the eyes, smile at him, laugh with him... his heart never fails to beats so fast and loud. He knew he was falling in love... hard.

Unlike the Donghyuck before who's overconfident on asking any boy around, he didn't dare to ask Mark. Afraid that due to his playboy issues before, Mark will reject him and everything will be gone. His biggest fear right now is to lose the Canadian by his side.

Mark took the pencil from Donghyuck's hand and poke his cheeks with the eraser part. "What are you thinking?" The Canadian asked and Donghyuck swear that he wanted to kiss those cute cheeks right now if he's not in the right mind. "Nothing.. Maybe I'm just sleepy?"

Mark chuckled and starts to fix his things up. "Well, lets go home so we can get some sleep."

 

On their way home, Donghyuck kept his body close to the older. Mark noticed it and he didn't even move a bit away from him. Instead, he grabbed the younger's arm and cling into him like a koala. Donghyuck's cheeks heat up and tried his best to control his feelings. They walked like that until they arrived at their apartment. Jaemin was a bit surprise to see them close like that and smirked at his best friend. Donghyuck rolled his eyes in annoyance and plopped himself on the sofa to rest. Mark entered his room and left the two alone in the living room.

"What happened? Tell me." Jaemin shoved Donghyuck's leg to the floor that made Donghyuck sit up from his lying position. "We just walked home and he cling into me like that. I was surprised too!"

"Well, you like it."

"Of course I do!"

"And I approve it." Donghyuck's eyes turn wide after his bestfriend's statement."Really?"

"Yeah... and I'll help you both. Just promise me that you won't hurt Mark hyung or else, our friendship will be over."

 

-

 

Donghyuck was lying on the couch while watching TV. He took a sip on his hot chocolate, not enough to warm up his cold body from winter. His head turns up when he heard Mark coming out from his room to his direction.

"What are you watching?" Mark asked and took a sit beside Donghyuck. Donghyuck swore that he felt the warmth when Mark placed a hand on his thigh. He blushed so hard, enough to make his face red and covered his head with a blanket that Mark didn't go unnoticed.

"Hyuck...Can we share.. uhm... the blanket? I want to watch too but it's too cold." Mark said and this made Donghyuck blush even more. Of course, the younger didn't hesitate and gave the space to the older. But since the space is limited to one person only, Mark took the moment to hug the other in a tight embrace. Donghyuck is not sure if Mark did it intentionally or just because he's cold. He chose the latter.

When Jaemin went outside his room again and saw the two cuddling, he couldn't help but to capture the moment with his phone camera and send it to Jeno.

"Finally.. Mark hyung is making the move!"

 

-

 

It was Christmas eve when Jeno, Jaemin, Mark and Donghyuck gathered up inside the three's apartment. Donghyuck cooked some meals for them while Jeno and Mark were playing with their guitars. Jaemin is helping Donghyuck in setting the table when Mark stopped playing and went to the kitchen instead.

"Hyuck..." Donghyuck's head instantly turned from the familiar voice and he greets him with a smile. Mark took a step closer to the cooking male and wrapped his arms on the younger's neck. Donghyuck stood frozen at the sudden action and he felt something metal dangling around his neck. He take a look on it and he saw a beautiful necklace with a sun pendant on it. Donghyuck looked at Mark, confused and the latter turned him around.

"My Christmas gift for you. The sun pendant suits you well... you, the sun of my cold winter days." Donghyuck stood there, dumb founded at Mark's words. "Donghyuck..I... actually.. like you." Finally, Mark took Jeno's advice to confess to the younger. It took him two months of comforting him, saying that it will be alright and that he'll always there by his side, three months sitting with him at the library to get to know him more and persuade him to be a successful student and prove the other people wrong. Ever since he step on their apartment, Mark was attracted to the younger. He kept it in his heart, afraid that everything will turn out bad. Now that he knew that the younger changed and didn't date anyone like a toy, he knew that it's the right time to tell his feelings.

"I.. Mark.. I.. Are you sure? I mean.. How can you like someone like me? A player? Treat other boys like a toy. Are you really sure about your feelings?" Donghyuck clutched the pendant in his fingers tightly and he can feel his tears threatening to come out.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that I like you, Donghyuck. And please don't ever say that to yourself. A person can change most especially when you have someone who's willing to support you in those changes." Donghyuck's eyes betrayed him and his tears fell down instantly after he heard those words from the love of his life.

"I like you too, Mark hyung... I actually don't like you.. but I love you." Donghyuck finally said and this made Mark close the distance between them.

"I love you too.."

 

Jeno and Jaemin stood behind them and captured everything with their phone cameras. They felt so proud on what they did.

"Mark hyung is really a good listener."

"Yeah.. quite opposite of Donghyuck."

"But they're cute enough."

"But we're much cuter than them."

"True that."

 

When the clock finally strikes twelve, two teenage couples were kising under the snowy winter night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After three days, I'm finally done writing this fic. I hope that it can satisfy your feels. Thanks for reading!


End file.
